blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Oscar
|status = Deceased|gender = Male|love_interest = Jane (ex-fiancée) |allies = Danny ✝ Marcos ✝ (Formerly) Cade (Formerly) Roman Sofia Varma Shepherd|enemies = Law Enforcement|profession = Terrorist|affiliation = |first_appearance = Cede Your Soul|last_appearance = Why Await Life's End|episode_count = 18|portrayed_by = François Arnaud}}Oscar''' was Remi's former fiancé and Jane Doe's handler on NBC's Blindspot. ''' Events Before Jane Doe was left by Sandstorm in Times Square, Oscar and Remi were engaged, alluding to a long relationship while they both were part of the organization. After Remi decided to be part of her own plan, she broke the engagement by giving Oscar her ring back as it was shown in one of Jane’s flashbacks, however, he was assigned as Remi’s handler once her memory was wiped. Oscar and another Sandstorm member left a hidden box with supplies and weapons to be found by Jane and the team once they solved the power towers tattoo located in Draclyn in order to help the guys leave the town unharmed. When Thomas Carter kidnapped Jane and waterboarded her, Oscar killed him and showed Jane a video of Remi explaining that the person behind Jane’s fate was herself when she, as Remi, decided to get involved in Sandstorm’s biggest plan yet. Promising Jane some answers about her past, Oscar assigned her some missions under the threat of killing Weller if she refused to cooperate. During their time together, Oscar became the only source of information about Jane’s past who, still suspicious about him, decided to stick to his missions in order to get to know more about the plan. When Bethany Mayfair was arrested, Jane realized that all of the missions Oscar gave her had been to Mayfair for murder and remove her from her job as Assistant Director of the FBI. Oscar managed to kill Mayfair which led Jane to follow his tracks in order to bring him to justice but he bound her, planning wiping her mind again so the mission could proceed as planned. Before he did so, Oscar admitted that Jane was never Taylor Shaw and that they replaced Taylor’s DNA with Remi’s so it could convince everybody that she was the missing girl from Pennsylvania. He also confessed that all of the tattoos on Jane’s body were made to take down Sandstorm’s enemies and bring attention to Weller so he could take Mayfair’s place once she was fired. Oscar also revealed that the Sandstorm's leader’s name is Shepherd whose main goal is to end corruption in the U.S so the country can start over. However, Oscar made the mistake of naming the bearded man –who attacked Jane in her safe house-, Marcos and admitted that he, not Cade, killed Marcos to avoid attracting attention to Sandstorm after Marcos got caught on camera when he killed Chao in the hospital, jeopardizing his identity. Jane then noted that Oscar had been sloppy as well for letting Mayfair find him and asked if Shepherd was aware. Oscar then attempted to dose Jane but she broke free and declared her intent to bring him in. The two of them fought, accidentally setting fire to the barn, before Jane accidentally impaled Oscar on a scythe, killing him. Oscar's body was then burned as Jane escaped the fire. Relationships Jane Doe Jane and Oscar did not get off to such a great start when they first met. Due to his mysterious appearance, Jane refused to perform the tasks he had for her, although she swapped Mayfair's pen under Oscar's command out of curiosity and as a way to prove her loyalty. Their relationship improved as he shared personal information from their former relationship and as Jane recovered more memories from her past with him. Quotes "These are your terms. This is all your plan. And it’s time to get started." - to Jane 1.11 Cease Forcing Enemy Images JaneandO.jpg Oscar2.jpg Trivia * It is implied that Oscar might have been the designer of Jane's bird tattoo. Category:Sandstorm Category:Terrorist Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters